


Where Elflings Come From

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, and at the worst times too, when elflings have questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have a question for their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Elflings Come From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



The days in Imladris were peaceful, full of joy and beauty. The people were happy and that, in turn, left their Lord and Lady happy. And with the twins quiet so far that day, causing either very little trouble or none at all, it promised to be a lovely one. They were able to get a great deal of work done that morning, for it. Trade agreements were signed, plans for the harvest made as well as starting discussions for the nest planting season. Even Erestor had difficulty finding them things to do.  
  
It was during the midday meal that the couple finally saw their sons, hair messy with twigs and leaves stuck in it. Celebrían had to resist laughing, thinking on a time when she had looked just so when coming to meals with her parents, and send them off to tidy themselves before they could eat. Years before, she wouldn’t have thought she’d be saying the same as her parents had told her but with the twins, it was necessary. As well as being the Lady of Imladris.  
  
She glanced at her husband who smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. Celebrían would never have imagined herself so lucky as to capture Elrond’s heart but here she was, wed to him and with children of their own. She was lucky. More than lucky.  
  
“It seems they decided to skip their lessons with Glorfindel today.” Elrond commented lightly, still smiling. No doubt Glorfindel would come and speak to them later about it and they could only hope that the lesson wasn’t anything terribly important. Or they’d have to send the boys for a few extra hours with him to make up for it.  
  
“As if we expected any less from them. They are, after all, their fathers children.” His wife answered with a sly glance, Elrond’s brows going up incredulously.  
  
“They are their mothers children. I recall tales of a young elfling in Eregion who frequently found herself covered in muck, ruining fine clothes and joining her parents late for meals.” His lips formed into a smirk as Celebrían gaped at him, pouting a moment later. Which he swiftly fixed with a kiss as the twins scrambled back and into their seats and made faces at their parents display.  
  
The meal carried on as peacefully as the day. So far. Occasionally, she twins would stop, whisper something to one another and glance at their parents before looking back at their plates and eating a bit more. Elrond and Celebrían exchanged a glance, wondering to one another what they was about but waiting until the boys decided to speak up.  
  
It was just as the dishes were being taken away that the moment of truth arrived and the twins spoke in unison:  
  
“Where do babies come from?”  
  
Celebrían had been taking a sip of wine as the words were spoken and she choked and sputtered as a result, Elrond reaching to lightly rub her back. She shot a glance towards him, silently questioning if he knew this was coming. He shook his head. No, if he had, he’s have given her some kind of warning. This wasn’t something he’d let surprise his beloved.  
  
“Where has this come from?” Elrond asked, turning his gaze on Elladan and Elrohir, who were shifting in their seats guiltily for their mothers reaction. And, at first, they didn’t answer but then Elrond’s gaze turned sharper and they ducked their heads.  
  
“We heard a couple of the guards talking when we were playing.” Elladan mumbled.  
  
“When you were supposed to have been attending Glorfindel’s lesson, you mean?” Celebrían finally spoke up, regaining her breath and giving Elrond’s hand a squeeze in thanks. Again they mumbled, much to quietly for even their hearing to catch the words.  
  
This was too soon. The twins were barely more than fifteen years old. They hadn’t expected this to come so soon. Thought Celebrían had asked while she was fairly young as well. That could be blamed in part on Haldir and Celebrimbor, however. With a gesture to follow them, Elrond and Celebrían decided to take the boys to the library.   
  
At least there they could sit more comfortably and take their time in explaining, at least, the basics of what they wished to know. Anything more could wait until they were older. Thankfully, the twins did not want to ask too many questions that delved deeper into the subject than what they originally asked.   
  
Although the subject would return years later with Arwen, the twins snickering nearby as she blurted the question out at a meal just as they had. Except it wasn’t the guards that Arwen heard anything from…  
  



End file.
